diemversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amadahn
Amadahn is a universe in the multiverse. It is unique in that the bodies of people on Amadahn are tied directly to their souls, so when they die and their soul departs, their body dissolves into nothingness with it. It is also unique in that it is the one universe in which time travel is naturally possible. Amadahn sports at least three Angelus Errarae which link to Heart. There is a prophecy on Amadahn that one day a female warrior called The Phoenix will battle the evil god of death Quenrahg and save the world. Gods Amadahn has five gods: Jaynvu, Biahau, Zukoa, Shairone, and Quenrahg. The first four gods each have an associated sword and talisman. * Jaynvu is the serpent god of earth and planes. Jaynvu's sword is Mon'Shabi, the Serpent Blade, a corrupt sword which drives its wielders to violence and treachery. Jaynvu's Serpent Talisman can allow its bearer to travel between planes and alternate timelines at will. Together, the Serpent Talisman allows Mon'Shabi to phase partially out of reality as it strikes, ignoring obstacles such as armor or shields. Jaynvu is worshiped as the patron god of the northern kingdom. * Biahau is the tiger god of air and location. Biahau's sword is Nemu'Sama, the Tiger Blade, a righteous sword which drives its wielders to rid the world of evil. Biahau's Tiger Talisman can allow its bearer to teleport anywhere in the world at will. Together, the Tiger Talisman allows Nemu'Sama to blink out of its wielder's hand to strike a distant enemy, then teleport back instantly, making it a ranged weapon. Biahau is worshiped as the patron god of the western kingdom. * Zukoa is the phoenix god of fire and life. Zukoa's sword is Ken'Karrek, the Phoenix Blade, a chaotic sword which overwhelms its wielders with rage and bloodlust. Zukoa's Phoenix Talisman can prevent the bearer's body from dissolving when it dies, and with the appropriate magic can restore the bearer to life. Together, the Phoenix Talisman allows Ken'Karrek to snuff out the target's life when struck, instantly killing them regardless of the wound. Zukoa is worshiped by the Phoenix Cult in the southern kingdom. The Phoenix Cult has a prophecy that a female warrior known as The Phoenix will one day destroy Quenrahg and save the world from his evil. * Shairone is the dragon god of water and time. Shairone's sword is Tou'Raibu, the Dragon Blade, a stoic sword which encourages its wielder to be careful and examine things thoroughly. Shairone's Dragon Talisman can allow its bearer to time travel into the past and change events, causing splinter timelines. Together, the Dragon Talisman allows Tou'Raibu to strike where the target is going to be two seconds in the future, making its attacks undodgeable. Shairone is the forgotten god of the eastern kingdom, where it is no longer worshiped. * Quenrahg is the demon god of darkness and death. Quenrahg has no sword or talisman. He is worshiped by a death cult which lives in the lawless central wastelands. Quenrahg desires to depose the other four gods and rule over the entire world alone. It is prophesied that The Phoenix will come to battle Quenrahg and prevent him from taking over the world.